Duo's Rival!
by Sheeta
Summary: Duo's final fight will he win his sister's love.. or loose her for ever?
1. Default Chapter

..::Chapter 1: Friend or Foe Alike::...  
Duo was sitting at home enjoying his morning when he all of a sudden got a phone call from Heero!  
"Hello! Hi Heero.. Oh! You'r looking for Duo. Just a mintue, I'll go get him." a voice from the kitchen answered. "Duo! Heero's on the phone for you, and it sounds urgent!" Hilde, Duo's girlfriend shouted knocking on the patio window. Duo, who was outside at this time, looked over at the patio window and saw Hilde making signals to him. He opened the patio door and came inside. "What's the matter Hilde, I was enjoying the great weather!" Duo asked stricktly.  
"Heero's on the phone for you.." she mentioned handing Duo the reciever. Duo took the phone and answered it. "Hello! Duo here.." he said. "Heero why are you calling me? I was enjoying my day outside." Duo said smartly, giving Heero a lecture over the phone.   
--Heero: "Duo this is very important.. listen good. Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom has ordered us Gundam Pilots to report to her tomorrow afternoon. She claims that another war might break-out between our world and a new OZ troop! So, you being a Gundam Pilot, must show up. Will you?" Heero asked.   
Duo stood there listening to Heero's request. "Alright.. tell Princess Relena that I'll be there. Tomorrow noon at the Sanq Kingdom.. I got it! Was that all you wanted from me Heero. You know you could've sent me an email that would've been alot better.. sheesh!" Duo remarked being totally judgemental on this whole thing.   
"Great, now I'll contact Quatre, and Trowa... can you contact Weifu and let him know too?" Heero mentioned, giving Duo the job of calling his Gundam Pilot friend too.. "C'mon Heero, why me.. why can't you call Wufei, I mean you'r already gonna call Quatre and Trowa." Duo teased sarcastically. "Duo, call Wufei!" Heero commanded hanging up on Duo.   
"The thanks I get for being a Gundam Pilot, sheesh.. alright alright!" Duo said to himself hanging up the phone. *He took a deep sigh and went to his computer desk to contect Wufei*.   
  
--Taping on the computer keys--  
  
Wufei,  
  
Hey bud! Its Duo.. we are asked by Princess Relena to meet at the Sanq Kingdom tomorrow afternoon. She claims that there's gonna be another war between Earth and the OZ troops.. *sigh* I just hope my summer doesn't go down the drain. Anyway, as a Gundam Pilot we are asked to show tomorrow. So I thought I'd let you know. *Actually Heero made me send you this email ~sighs~*.   
Got it! Tomorrow noon... I know I'll be there!  
  
Bye!  
Duo,  
  
-Duo finished his email and sent it away to his friend. He then stood up from his desk and went back outside to enjoy the last few hours he has before going off to fight another war. While outside Duo started thinking about his past. He started thinking of his mother and his family.. and dozzed off under the hot summer's sun.   
Suddenly, a hug crash came from inside the house. Duo woke up startled. He opened his patio window in a rush and ran in. Hilde... he called out running into the kitchen. "Hilde, are you okay, I heard a crash I thought something happened." Duo said shocked. "Duo! I'm alright, I heard a big crash too.. but it wasn't me." Hilde said reasuring Duo that she was okay. "It sounded like it came from the shed outside!" Hilde added walking to the front door. Duo followed behind her worried of what it could be.   
He left his house and walked towards the shed. "Hilde you stay inside the house, I'll check this out!" Duo shouted back at Hilde. He then turned around and opened the shed door. To his surprise his Gundam Deathscythe started functioning by itself. "Ahhhh, Deathscythe what are you doing?" Duo shouted, reaching for the Gundam's Pilot control. He climbed up into his Gundam and turned off all its controls. "Whew! That outta keep you quiet till tomorrow." Duo said, with a smirk. Then he lyed back in his Gundam's seat and fell asleep again. 


	2. Duo's Rival Part 2

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
sue me.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
..::Chapter 2::..  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Heero appeared at the Sanq Kingdom grounds in a truck that had his Gundam in the back of it,   
covered with a blanket. Heero hide the truck behind the kingdom grounds. Walking up towards the   
kingdom stairs he noticed Quatre and Trowa pull up in there cars. Wufei had already shown up before  
anyone and was waiting at the top of the stairs. "Hey! Are you coming or what?" Wufei said looking down   
towards Heero and Trowa who was parking the car. Heero continued his way up the stairs, Trowa and Quatre  
followed once they parked the car.   
  
Heero knocked on the kingdom door, and a man answered. "Hello there.. madam Relena is expecting you do come in!" the man  
said greeting the boys and opening the door for them to enter. The boys walked in and were escorted to the upstairs chamber where  
Princess Relena was waiting for them.   
  
"Madam, they are here..just as you asked!" The man said as he opened the door to the office room and let them in. "Thank you!" Relena   
said as she stood up from behind her desk. "Come in and please have a seat so we can start this meeting!" Relena said as she sat back  
down again.   
  
"We can't!" Heero said looking out Relena's window. "Why not?" Relena said as she stood up again and approached Heero. "He's late..."  
Heero said angrily and firmly leaning against the window with his arms crossed. "I bet he's not even up yet." Quatre joked, pacing the room.   
Relena walked back to her round table and sat down paiently waiting for the conference to begin. "If he doesn't show  
in 10 mins we start the meeting... without him." Relena announced.  
  
At Duo's Place.....  
  
"(deep yawn) Man I slept great, I don't think I've ever slept that well in ages." Duo said, not realizing the time. "Man I should take a shower  
I smell like rubble.. yuck!" Duo then without thinking, went to leave out of Deathscythe, and stupidly slammed  
against its closed door. "OW! That smarts" Duo said rubbing his head. "I totally forgot I slept in Deathscythe last night."  
Duo said as he opened the cockpit door and climbed out. "Ah.. there that's better!" Duo said as he headed towards the house,   
approaching the door he found a note.   
  
Duo..  
  
Hope you didn't forget that today you had a meeting with Ms. Relena and Heero at the Sanq Kingdom, I thought I'd remind   
you knowing you'd ententionally forget. Oh and by the way, there is some fresh clothes upstairs in the bathroom... better hurry, your late!  
  
Love,   
Hilde  
  
"Aww man, I can't believe I'm late.. Heero is going to be so angry!" He said as he crumbled up the paper and ran through the house up  
to the bathroom. Changing quickly he got onto his motorbike and road off. He put his helmet on with one hand while trying to steer with the other.  
"Man I hope I'm not late!" Duo said as he pulled up into the round drive way of the Sanq Kingdom.   
  
"Lets begin shall we.." Relena said as she started the meeting. "The..." Relena pauses. "Look who finally decided to show up.." Heero said  
as he walked towards the round table to have a seat. "I think you should let him in, so we can hear his side of the story!" Heero proclaimed  
and took a seat next to Trowa.   
  
Relena stood up and opened the door to greet a tired Duo. "Hellooo.... hope I'm not too late, I kinda slept in this morning." Duo said  
sarcastically as he entered the room. "Hey guys... didn't think you'd all make it." Duo said as he helped himself to a seat at the table. "I told you  
he slept in.." Quatre said as he stirred his tea. Relena made her way back to the table to try this meeting one more time. "Now without any  
furture interruptions... I'd like to start this meeting. The Sanq Kingdom has picked up some strange disturbance near the Oz alliance troop  
base camp stationed outside of the city." Relena said as a bright screen behind her turned on. She stood up and pointed to the screen where  
the base camp was located.   
  
"I have a mission for you boys, and its rather important... I want to know what's going on at the base camp, I'm going there myselft this afternoon  
to meet with Zecks. However, I want you boys to get there first.. I want you boys to keep an eye out. I have a feeling something is happening  
there but, I really don't know what!" Relena demanned leaning against the table. The bright screen flickered with a picture of a new Gundam.  
"There's a new Gundam pilot, this is the new Gundam. Our satellite picked up these pictures of the Gundam spotted near the base camp.   
Now I don't know whether they are making Gundam's and are planning on launching an all out assult on the Sanq Kingdom but I have a feeling.. this Gundam  
wasn't made by human hands." Relena proclaimed again as she walked around the table towards Heero. "Here.. " She said leaning down towards him.   
"Take this, this is a computer disk that Noin found at the base center. It should help you figure out what that Gundam is about!" She said, " I couldn't open  
the disk myself.. for some reason there's no way to hack into it.." Relena mentioned. "As of now this meeting is adjourned. You boys know what you have to do  
you leave tomorrow morning. Good luck!" Relena said as she headed towards the door and opened it. "Wait... why did you give me this, I told you to leave me out of  
your rediculous missions Relena!" Heero said as he put the disk in his pocket and walked towards Relena.   
  
"I know.. but you have to help just this once!" Relena quietly said and left the room. "Woah, dude I think Heero's got the hots for Relena." Duo said with a sarcastic   
laugh. 


	3. Duo's Rival Part 3

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
sue me.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..::Chapter 3::..  
  
Leaving the building...  
  
We have to prepare." Heero stated walking towards his car... "If anyone wants to join me there more then welcome too. I'm heading   
over to the get a truck to transport my Gundam to a garage." Heero added approaching his car door. He opened the door and entered starting his car. The boys followed behind. "Duo are you coming with us?" Quatre asked bending down to Duo who was still on the floor holding his stomach. "He didn't hit you that hard did he?" Quatre said helping his friend up. "Lets go!" Quatre added, walking to the car with Duo.   
When all the Gundam Pilots where inside the car and ready to go, Heero started explaining his plan. "Since Relena told us that   
Oz isn't planning on starting this war until next month, then that will give us plenty of time to upgrade our Gundam's and study this  
disk!" Heero added pulling the disk out of his pocket. He put it on the dash so that he won't forget it. "I agree with Heero.. I think we   
should worry about our Gundam's actions first. Then we can worry about the Oz troops..." Wufei added. "Its gonna take us a while to   
transport all the Gundam's though... we have to act fast!" Trowa stayed picking up the disk that was lying on the cars dash.   
"The disk... hmmm, I'll try to open this and find out its information. You guys can transport the Gundam's to my garage.... deal?"   
Trowa said putting the disk in his pocket. "Deal!" all the boys said together agreeing on Trowa's idea.   
Meanwhile at the Oz base camp in space... Oz was planning there first attack!  
  
"Lt. Une, and Col. Traize, I'd like to introduce you to a new Gundam Pilot. Irena Maxwell, she own's a new state of the art Gundam  
named Red Aries.... she will be leading this war to our triumph. I asked for her to join our force, she is on her way here now." a   
voice in the darkness said. A mysterious man was sitting in a dark area explaining about his new Gundam pilot, when suddenly his   
office door opened. "Sir! The Gundam Pilot Irena Maxwell has arrived," a Lt. entered the office room, introducing the new Pilot.   
"Well.. your right on time Ms. Maxwell. Please do come in, sit down Ms. Maxwell, sit down." the voice in the darkness added.   
"Irena Maxwell, I'd like you to meet your new team members. They are incharge of how many Mobile suits leave this camp and on   
what pilots fly them." The voice continued explaining his plan to the mysterious girl. "Excuse me Sir.. but I work alone!" the girl   
remarked looking over at Traize and Une, who where standing next to her. "That girl.. she looks suspisous Traize. I don't think I can trust her!" Une whispered to Traize who was standing next to her   
looking at the new Pilot.   
  
The young girl then stood up and left the office room. She was a tall girl, who looked alot like the Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell himself. She had evil blue eyes, and talked in a mean and visous way.   
She left the office room completely and walked down the hallway to the Mobile suits location. "So... this is where they keep there   
mobile suits!" Irena said to herself with an evil smirk.   
Back at the Gundam Truck rental station on Earth..."Yes sir! I'd like to rent a truck from you if you don't mind.   
I have a mobile suit that I'd like to transport to my garage." Heero said talking to the rental store's manager.   
"Alright! But I can only give it to you for today.. I have to have it back tomorrow morning okay kid?" the truck store manager stayed   
handing Heero the keys. He then turned around and walked back into his shop.   
  
"We got ourselves a truck boys, lets get our Gundam's loaded and out of here!" Heero addded talking to the Gundam boys   
who where standing next to the truck. "Great! So who's Gundam goes first?" Wufei asked looking at the boys. "How about Duo's first?"   
Quatre stated. "Sure pick on the youngest one.. you all just wait till I get new weapons hooked up on Deathscythe, you'd wished you   
never meet the God of Death." Duo joked, jumping up into the passenger seat of the truck. "Alright you guys can take my car and head on over to Trowa's place, I'll get Duo's Gundam and work my way down from there. I'll transport them one by one to your place okay Trowa?" Heero said, getting in to the drivers seat of the truck and started it. "Consider it done Heero!" Trowa added.   
The boys then waited for the truck to pass before leaving in Heero's car. "We are out of here..." Trowa added, while the boys piled   
up in the car. He started the car and drove off to his place. At Trowa's place, he parked the car and opened up the garage door to   
allow Heero to put the Gundam's in there when he arrived.   
  
At Duo's place....   
  
"Here it is Deathscythe!" Duo said opening his garage door.. "He kinda gave me some trouble last night but I think we  
worked it out right Deathscythe?" Duo said approaching his Gundam. "Time to pack you in..." Duo stated piling his   
Gundam on the back of the truck. 


	4. Duo's Rival Part 4

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
sue me.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..::Chapter 4::..  
Duo packed his Gundam in the back of the truck and got back into the passenger seat. "Ready to go!"   
He added as Heero got inot the driver's seat. They drove off to Trowa's place and  
deposited the Gundam. Duo and Heero then headed back out to get Quatre, and Wufei's  
Gundams. Once all five Mobile Suits were inside Trowa's garage they began there work on repairs.   
Trowa on the other hand sat at his computer desk for hours explaining to the Gundam pilots, what he had dicovered on the disk.   
After all the hard work, the Gundam's were completed, and before the month was near to over.   
  
"Success..." Heero said. "We are ready!" he said wiping the sweet from his   
forehead with is arm. "Alright then, time to kick some Oz butt." Duo added all excited.   
"Lets ship them out troop!" Quarte stated getting into his Gundam to try it out.   
"We're right behind you Quatre... lead us the way." Trowa said jumping up into his   
Gundam also. All the boys embarked there Gundam's and headed out for there launch to space.   
  
At the Oz headquarters in space... Irena Maxwell was planning her move!  
"Colonel Traize and Lt. Une, may I have a word with you?" Irena asked entering the   
mobile dolls station. "I see that most of your Gundam pilots are unexpirenced..   
I do not want unexpireneced pilots flying these suits. Isn't there any expirenced pilots   
around here?" Irena asked handing Lt. Une the sheet of unexpirenced Gundam pilot   
names. "Please find some expireneced pilots to fly these machines, or else you can   
declare this war off...." Irena stated in a visous tone of voice.   
  
"Consider it done Ms. Maxwell, I'll have the new pilots assemble right away.   
They will disembark on your say so.. mad'am." Lt. Une announced. Une turned around   
and looked at Traize. "What is this child planning on doing?" Une said to herself   
slamming her fist on the table counter top.   
  
"Attention, attention all Gundam pilots. I need expirenced Gundam pilots to assemble at   
the mobile suit station immediately and that's an order."Colonel Traize announced over   
the microphone to all the pilots at the base camp. As the pilots were assembling   
themselves at the Mobile suit station, Irena was preparing her Gundam.   
"Red Aries... are you ready for battling?" Irena said talking to her Gundam.   
She jumped up into her pilot's seat and sat there for mintues. All of a sudden the   
siren for the war to start was screeching threw the halls. "The war.. its started, the   
Gundam pilots have finally arrived. Hahah!" Irena said to herself closing the Gundam's   
door and starting it up. "Time to meet your match.. pilots.." Irena mumbled to herself,   
she then contacted the base camp units at once, and told the mobile dolls to assemble   
for launching at once. 


	5. Duo's Rival Part 5

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
sue me.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..::Part 2: The Enterance to Space::..  
Meanwhile......  
  
"We are launched out into space... yeah!" Duo shouted communicating with the other   
pilots. "This is gonna be a quick and easy battle... lets do the job and finish its boys."   
Heero shouted flying deeper into the darkness of space. "We are right behind you Heero,   
so guide the way..." Quatre remarked. All of a sudden the boys found themselves   
surrounded by Mobile dolls.. "Oh! No! Mobile suits, where'd they come from.." Duo   
remarked pulling out his Gundam's weapons. As Duo was fighting off the Gundam's   
around him, the other pilots where getting surround with even more Mobile suits. "Ah,  
no get away from me you bastards, don't you know when to stop..?" Duo said angrily   
fighting off all the mobile dolls around him.  
  
Then a sudden flash of light, a mysterious yet unusual Gundam flew out of the base camp.  
It flew past Deathscythe and stood in the middle of the gundams. "Everyone, retreat I   
wanna battle them myself..."Irena said from her Gundam. "You may stick around to see   
me demolish these foolish Gundam's.. hahaha!" Irena shouted with a deep laugh.. she   
then turned on all her weapson and started attacking by fireing off bullets at the boys.   
"Ah, what is this... her Gundam suit.. its.. like ours!" Trowa said getting knocked out far   
away by the impact of the bullets fired. Wufei took his stand by standing up and fireing at   
the mobile suit... "is that all you can do?" Wufei said fireing bullets at the pilot.   
  
"What the.. not even a scratch... how can this be? What kind of Gundam is this??" Duo   
said shocked. "Everyone attack together, that's the only way to stop this pilot." Heero   
shouted commanding the boys to fire at his mark. "Okay ready on my count... 1,2,3 fire.."   
All five of the boys fired their guns at the same time.. a huge puff of smoke appeared   
infront of them. As the boys cheered the smoke gradually cleared, to there surprise the   
Gundam, was still standing. "What no way!" Trowa added. "How can it be, a Gundam this  
rare.... be so powerful." Trowa said to himself all nervous. "Guys we have to retreat,   
there is no way to beat this Gundam its to powerful.. we'll come back when we are   
stronger." Quatre added turning his Gundam around to leave.   
  
"Not so fast pretty boy.. I'm not done yet.." Irena said out loud over the microphone so   
that all the pilots heard. She then flew up and confronted Trowa and his Gundam. She   
turned on her microphone so that it echoed in space. "Listen pilots... challenge me, if you   
win I'll let you go... if you loose you surrender to me." Irena said, threating Trowa and   
the boys to a challenge. "A girl???? What.. how can this be?" Trowa said shocked.. he wa   
amazed that a girl could be flying such a powerful Gundam unit. "Alright, I accept your   
challenge... everyone stay back.. I want a piece of her myself." Trowa added confronting   
Red Aries. As the battle went on, Trowa found himself getting weaker by every attack   
she threw at him. "No.. it can't be. I can't stop now, but.. her gundam is way to powerful   
for me." Trowa thought to himself, fireing a blow at the Gundam above him.   
  
"This battle ends now," Irena shouted smiling, she fired one last shot at Trowa's Gundam   
with her canon... "say bye bye pretty boy.." Irena added. With an evil smirk on her face,   
and a blast of her canon. Trowa found himself knocked out of his Gundam unit. "Ha!   
Guess I win.." Irena said very abruptly... then she laughed an evil and visous laugh that   
echoed threw space. "Mobile suit L4-0 gather the Gundam pilot's body from space and   
arrest him... " Irena commanded asking one of the Mobile units surrounding her to take   
Trowa's body. "So who's next to try me out???" Irena joked.  
  
I'll challenge you, but don't think I'll be that easy on you!" Heero warned, taking the   
stand. "Okay Gundam pilot.. I'll allow you to take the first shot!" Irena said, just standing   
there. Heero confronted her and fired an attack from his canon, then again fried with   
bullets. But not even a scratch effected Red Aries.. "What? How? No, way how can it   
withstand all my attacks." Heero shouted angrily.  
  
Back at the Base camp of Oz...  
  
"Lt. Une we have arrested a Gundam pilot, Ms. Irena asked for use to put them in a   
confined jail stale until further notice." A Gundam pilot Lt. stayed handing Trowa to Lt.   
Une. "Hm! Atleast she managed to succeed in this battle." Une said taking Trowa by the   
arm to his new jail stale. "You stay in there and no funny buisness you got me, you do   
anything stupid and you will be executed." Lt. Une threatened Trowa, opening the jail   
door and throwing him in. 


	6. Duo's Rival Part 6

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
sue me.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
..::Part 2: Continued::..  
  
Meanwhile back at the war zone in space....  
  
"Fire again Gundam pilot...." Irena shouted sarcastically. "Wait a mintue, let me ask you soemthing...  
What kind of Gundam unit is that?" Heero asked, stoping his Gundam from attacking. "Haha!!! I'm not that stupid to tell you   
what model this is, but I will tell you one thing.. its name is Red Aries." Irena shouted attacking Heero with her scythe. "Red Aries?"   
Heero said to himself in pain cause of the impact fired at thim. "Say your preys Heero Yuy!" Irena shouted lifting up her canon and   
fireing one last blow at Heero's Gundam. "How.. How do you know me?" Heero said, attempting to steer his gundam. But the blast of   
the canon had knocked Heero and his Gundam out of reach.   
  
"Duo, Quatre, Wufei... I'm counting on you.. BEAT THAT GIRL!" Heero shouted at the remaining pilots. "Nothing left for me to do then   
to self-detnate." Heero shouted picking up his detnation controller. He pushed the red button on his controller and blew up his   
Gundam. "HEERO NOO!" Quatre shouted in rage.   
Quatre stood there watching, as Heero's Gundam blew up in flames. "That's it lady.. now its my turn!" Quatre shouted with   
rage in his eyes. "Oh! Bye the way... Gundam boys.. meight as well let you know, I know everything about you, and your Gundam's."   
Irena mentioned flying her Gundam behind Quatre's. "I've studied your Gundam's for years, so I know your every move..." Irena   
laughed fireing bullets at Quatre.  
  
"Gundam unit L8-10 gather Heero Yuy's body and report back to the base imediately." Irena shouted at the mobile doll units   
around her. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was just about to finish distroying another Gundam pilot... Hehe!" Irena said evilly,   
then with another blast of her canon she shot a big blast at Quatre. Unfortunately, Wufei jumped infront of him and took the blast   
himself. "Wufei, you fool.. what are you doing?" Quatre shouted angrily. "Duo, Quatre... excape go. Let me finish her off!" Wufei   
shouted still in shock from the blow.  
  
"No, we fight her together, we're a team Wufei.. I'll take her fromt he back and you attack from the front!"   
Quatre calmly said, sneaking up behind Red Aries. Irena stood there and charged up her canon.. "Okay! Fire away boys..." Irena   
laughed, still charging up her canon for a extreme blast. "Alright.... try this out for a change." Wufei stood in mid air, then made his   
Gundam turn around fireing bullets. "Hmm! Nice shot Wufei... got anything else. No, wait.. please let me take the first blow." Irena   
shouted sarcastically. She then fired her canon both ways at Quatre and Wufei. "Good-night boys!" Irena shouted, smiling and   
laughing evilly. "Noooo, it can't...." Quatre shouted getting thrown out of his Gundam, as it blew up. "QUATRE.. I'm coming right   
behind you....." Wufei shouted.. then he jumped out of his Gundam and self-detnated. "Hm! Nice show... Mobile dolls L5-12 and L7-19   
gather Quatre, and Wufei... take them to the base." Irena shouted very happy with her success.   
  
"So... this leaves only one pilot. Lets see!" Irena said to herself scanning the remaining Gundam's information,   
with her Gundam's computer system. "Hmm! I see, its name is Deathscythe.. the pilot is Duo Maxwell. Interesting.... so this is my   
brother, ha! So sorry that I have to distroy him." Irena thought to herslf, then with an evil and abrupt attitude she confronted Duo.   
"Mr. Maxwell, we finally meet..." Irena shouted preparing to attack.   
  
"Who.. are you? What do you want from us pilots?" Duo asked calmly. "I don't want anything from you boys.. all I   
want is revenge!" Irena shouted. "So pilot.... fire your first attack." Irena teased standing infront of Duo.   
"I never hurt girls.. sorry lady you'll just have to arrest me right now!" Duo said putting his hands behind his head and opening his   
Gundam's door. "What, but that's no fun if you just surrender like that.... come on pilot, have some fun." Irena shouted flying up   
closer to Deathscythe. "So, you are just surrendering... alright then, that makes my job a hell of alot easier." Irena teased. "Okay   
gundam units arrest him..... " Irena commanded. One of the pilots around flew up and took Duo from his gundam. Then they   
distroyed the gundam. "Excellent! All the Gundam boys are at my command... wounderful." Irena said to herself laughing. "Alright   
boys lets clear out, take the Gundam pilot back to the base." Irena shouted leading her troop back to the base camp.   
  
At the base camp...............  
  
"Well Colonel Trieze it seems she succeed in her mission... the Gundam pilots have been arrested."   
Lady Une announced, looking over at Trieze who was standing next to a wall! "She passed the test, I   
will redempt her to first class pilot. Just as soon as she comes back with the other remaining pilot...." Trieze said quietly.   
He then walked slowly and quietly to the jail cell where the Gundam Pilots were kept. He opened the door and entered the room.   
The room was dead silent. Trieze flicked on the main light above him and stood there staring at the boys. "Well it seems you pilots   
failed in your battle!" Trieze teased with a smirk. "Its a shame... loosing to a women. Don't you boys feel any pity on your loose?"   
Trieze joked. "Pitty, what pitty.. sending out a women to do your dirty work, now that's pitty." Quatre said very grumpy. 


	7. Duo's Rival Part 7

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
  
sue me.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..::Chapter 7: Part two::...  
  
  
  
"I see you don't care much about the pilots you let fight!" Heero said angrily.   
  
"You let a child fight your battles? Why is that?" Heero added. "Oh Heero, don't you see I didn't let her fight, she wanted to fight."   
  
Trieze added. He then turned about without saying another word and walked out.   
  
"Well I see we have another new mission to complete!" Quatre announced. "Yes we do, either we defeat this pilot...   
  
or we let her defeat us." Wufei added reaching up behind his ear into his hair to pull out a hair pin. He started picking at the   
  
hand-cuffs. "The way I see it, she's just another pilot like us.... a child out of the ordinary. Maybe if we do beat her, she might join   
  
our side." Wufei mentioned throwning the now opened hand-cuffs on the floor. "Join us!? Are you nuts, I don't think a girl like her   
  
would join us. I mean she seems... different." Trowa remarked. All of a sudden the jail cell door opened and Duo Maxwell the last   
  
Gundam Pilot was thrown inside.   
  
"Stay in there... foolish boy!" A voice of a man came from outside. "Grr.... " Duo growled lying on the floor. "Now I'm mad.. "   
  
Duo said to himself. "Easy Duo, we don't want to end up killing anyone quit yet!" Heero remarked, standing behind his friend.   
  
He bent down and helped Duo up. "We have to make a plan of escape first. Our Gundam's have been distroyed but maybe we can   
  
use there mobile units." Heero added.   
  
"Fine but I want a piece of that so called Gunam pilot. Who does she think she is?" Duo said angrily, he reached into his   
  
braid and pulled out a hair pin. He tried picking at his hand-cuffs but broke the pin. "Man, I am really loosing it!" Duo added. He   
  
then sat down against the wall and sighed deeply.   
  
At Lady Une's office.......  
  
"Well done Ms. Irena, you did a great job getting the Gundam pilots here! But, you were to bring their Gundam's with them too...  
  
or did you forget that part." Lady Une shouted angrily at Irena. "Hmm, Lady Une you must be mistaken no where in the battle plans   
  
does it say to bring in the Gundam's. I brought you pilots.. they can give you information on their Gundam's." Irena reminded, looking   
  
away from Une.  
  
"Lady, take it easy on the child. She did succeed in this battle, no one else would have done what she did." Trieze mentioned entering   
  
the office. He held Irena's hand and kissed it. "Mad'am Irena, will you help us out.... I will kindly reward you if you gather all the   
  
information about the Gundam's from the arrested pilots?" Trieze said handing Irena a computer disk. "Record all your data that you   
  
gather on this disk and report it back to Lady Une or myself. You have 2 days... consider this your next mission." Trieze announced.   
  
He then turned around and opened the door. "You begin now.. miss." Trieze proclaimed. "As you wish Colonel Trieze. I will deliver all   
  
information in two days at dawn." Irena mentioned walking out the office. "It was a pleasure... Lady Une, Trieze!" Irena said standing   
  
outside the door and saluting Trieze and Une.   
  
"Hmmm... so 2 days to gather Gundam information. This should be a breeze." Irena thought to herself putting the disk in her pocket.   
  
"Alright so which pilot do I start with.. hmmmm!" Irena said to herself. She started walking down the hall of the base camp and   
  
approached the jail cell door. She unlocked the door and went inside. Irena stood at the door, and put on some sun glasses so her   
  
eyes wouldn't be revealed. "Well, we finally meet. What a surprise.." Irena teased pulling out a mini chair that was in the jail cell   
  
against the wall. "I see you pilots aren't as expierenced as they say you are.." Irena joked sitting down. "Un-expirenced.. sure..   
  
I think your the one who is un-expirenced. You called that a war?" Duo teased looking at the pilot. "Wait a mintue, what's   
  
with the hair... its just like mine." Duo asked standing up and walking over to the pilot. "Get any closer and you'll regret it."   
  
Irena warned pulling out a gun, and aiming it at Duo. "Wow sheesh chill out baby..." Duo said nervously.  
  
"Alright... I'm here to ask questions and I want answers." Irena stayed. "Heero Yuy! I'm starting with you.... what enables your   
  
Gundam to manuver so well?" Irena asked looking Heero in the eyes! "Your foolish if you think I'm gonna give you any information on   
  
my Gundam or anyone elses for that fact." Heero said angrily. "Ohhh, right below the belt, nail her Heero!" Duo remarked,   
  
encouraging his friend. "I'm warning you Maxwell, mess this up and your friends pay the price." Irena shouted angrily holding her   
  
gun up at Duo. "Fine Yuy! Don't tell me anything, I have ways in making Gundam Pilots talk. You... the blonde one, Quatre I presume!!   
  
Come with me." Irena said angrily walking over to Quatre. She grabed him by the arm and escorted him out the jail cell.   
  
Slamming the door behind her she left in a deep dark hallway in silence, the Gundam pilot along side of her.   
  
"Do you think Quatre will tell her anything?" Trowa asked. "Knowing Quatre he values his life, I doubt he'll tell her anything but lies...   
  
if he pulls it off!" Heero added all worried about Quatre. "That's what scares me, Quatre has a pure heart, he could tell her   
  
information that is very valuable! Lets just hope he doesn't." Wufei added folding his arms.   
  
Meanwhile... Irena took Quatre into a dark empty room with only Mobile Doll pilots inside!  
  
"Now, Quatre.... tell me something, what makes Sandrock so powerful. I want to know the source of its power." Irena exclaimed   
  
sitting down in a chair infront of Quatre. "I won't tell you anything!" Quatre said nervously. "Alright don't then, I'll just scan your brain   
  
for the nessary information needed!" Irena added standing up and connecting Quatre to cables. "What are you doing?" Quatre asked.   
  
"I'm scanning your brain for valuable information, the way I see it is if I won't get it out of you I'll just read it out of you..."   
  
Irena joked sitting down at her computer desk. "Lets see! What.. this.... can't be. No data! How could this be, this is rigged.... "   
  
Irena said angrily. "Trieze is not gonna like this term of events one bit!" Irena said nervously. 


	8. Duo's Rival Part 8

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
  
sue me.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..::Chapter 8: Part two::..  
  
  
  
"How could a Gundam Pilot not carry information about his gundam in his head..." Irena   
  
thought to herself nervously, looking over at Quatre. "Okay pilot what's the catch here..   
  
how come you pilots can't give out information on your Gundam's. Why are they such a   
  
big secret!?" Irena asked leaning over towards Quatre. "They are not a secret.. I'll give   
  
you Gundam Pilot information on Sandrock if you tell me who you are and what your   
  
doing here?" Quatre said calmly. "Why should I tell you anything about me, I'm the   
  
enemy here." Irena said sarcastically standing up. She bent over Quatre and removed   
  
the wires attached to his head. "Alright... fine, have it your way! You now you won't get   
  
any information from us pilots if you keep up that kind of attitude with us!" Quatre teased   
  
with a smirk. "Attitude.. I don't have an attitude. Now tell me what you know pilot." Irena   
  
said evilly.   
  
"Okay I'll tell you, but you tell me about yourself first!" Quatre remarked trying to avoid the concept of the Gundam units. "Fine..   
  
you win! All I'll tell you is that my name is Irena, Iya for short." Irena said turning away from making eye contact with Quatre. "Iya..   
  
that's a nice name. I have a sister who's named Irene.. so your name's similar. How old are you Irena?" Quatre stated, trying to   
  
change Irena's mind about working for Trieze. "I'm.. I'm.. 14 years old!" Irena said quietly. "A child your only a child... why are you   
  
working for Trieze?" Quatre said in shock. "Enough talk, my mission is to gather information about the Gundam units for Colonel Trieze   
  
and that's what I'm gonna do. So start talking!" Irena shouted, pulling out her gun at Quatre.   
  
"Listen Iya.. you know its not to late to join our side. The Gundam pilots would accept you, you are a pilot yourself arn't you?   
  
Don't be like this, I know you have a pure heart.. don't fall towards the side of darkness!" Quatre said softly closing his eyes. "But..   
  
if you do shoot me, you know you'll never regret it. My blood stains will be on your hands till the day you die. The pilots wouldn't   
  
forgive you either!" Quatre remarked trying to persuade Iya to put the gun down. "Huh? I... I.... I'm making a mistake ain't I?" Irena   
  
thought to herself putting the gun down. "Lt. Hikato, please escort the Gundam Pilot back to the jail cell." Irena said leaning against a   
  
desk all nervous. "Yes ma'am" Lt. Hikato replied!   
  
"Your doing the right think Irena, just don't fall into the side of darkness... before I leave tell me one thing! What do you want the   
  
most?" Quatre asked standing at the door way of the room. "What I want the most... is something no one can get me." Irena shouted   
  
angrily with rage in her eyes. "Take him away Lt." she continued very dissapointed. "Lady Une and Colonel Trieze are not gonna like   
  
this one bit! How can I get information from.. boys. They are so hard to understand." Irena said shaking. She put her hand on her   
  
forehead and sat down in her seat shaking. "Why am I shaking like this? What's wrong with me!" Irena said to herself.   
  
Back in the jail cell....   
  
The jail door opened and voices came from outside. "You..... get in there foolish boy!" the voice of the Lt. echoed from outside.   
  
Quatre feel to his knees inside the jail cell enterence. The door slammed behind him, while Quatre stood there neverous. "Quatre!"   
  
Duo shouted crawling over to his friend. "Are you okay? Did you tell that witch anything?" Duo added helping Quatre to a corner of the  
  
room. "No, but I did find out information about her." Quatre added all tired out. " What kind of information Quatre" Heero asked.   
  
"Well I found out that her name is Irena, or Iya as she says..... and get this she's just a child. She's only 14." Quatre added wiping   
  
the sweat off his forehead.   
  
"A kid, wow.. now that's something! So did she say what she's doing here?" Duo asked. "Well she did say that she need to gather our   
  
gundam dolls information for Trieze." Quatre added. "I still think she's got a bad core." Heero stated looking around the jail cell room   
  
for a place to escape. Suddenly, the cell door opened and a tall figure walked in. "Why are you pilots sitting in the dark?" The voice   
  
echoed... then a dark hand reached up and turned on the light above her. "There isn't that better.... I brought you boys some food.   
  
We don't want you to die out on us now!" Irena joked, placing a tray of food on the ground in the middle of the room. "Eat, and when   
  
your done I'll be back to gather info." Irena calmly added standing up to leave.   
  
"Hey wait a mintue. Why are you being nice to us, no one ever feeds us anything when we get arrested." Duo teased looking up at   
  
the pilot. "I'm only feeding you pilots to keep you alive.... other then that I wouldn't have done it." Irena mentioned. She bent down   
  
infront of Duo and patted his head. She then stood up and walked out of the room locking the door behind her. "Wow! I think she   
  
likes me..." Duo said blushing. "Duo... she was kissing up to you! Don't fall for her charm..." Wufei joked laughing. "Charm huh sure."  
  
Duo added crawling towards the tray off food.   
  
"Lets pig out!" Duo joked taking his share of the food. "Count me in." Quatre added also helping himself to his share. "Alright.. we   
  
might as well eat!" Trowa said joining the boys. As the boys sat in the middle of the cell room eating other things were happening out   
  
side of the cell walls.   
  
"Miss. Iya Maxwell.... you failed in your attempt to gather Gundam information. You are now relieved from your title as Leutenient.   
  
You are dissmissed!" Colonel Trieze announced, looking over at Iya. Iya stood in Colonel Trieze's office shocked. "Relieved from my   
  
position... why? Because I failed in my attempt to gather imformation? If he wants Gundam information, I'll get him Gundam   
  
information... but I need more time!" Iya thought to herself. She then saluted Trieze and walked out of his office. "The Gundam   
  
pilots are my last hope.... I must confront them." Iya said to herself walking down the dark corridoor of the base station. Iya started   
  
pacing the halls of the jail cell thinking. 'I know what I'll do! I'll just challenge Duo, yeah and if I win he's sure to surrend his   
  
information.. then Trieze would accepte me again.' Iya said to herself, then she stood at the jail door and took a deep breathe! She   
  
reached for the door handle and opened it.   
  
"Will you boys ever learn... living in the dark isn't good." Iya said entering the jail cell and turning on the light. "What.... hey,   
  
where'd you guys go??? They're gone... Noooooooo!" Iya shouted in fear. If the Gundam boys have escaped to her this meant only   
  
trouble. 


	9. Duo's Rival Part 9

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
  
sue me.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...::Chapter 9: Part two::...  
  
"They're gone. Sound the alert.. no one is to leave this base camp until the Gundam Pilots are found!"   
  
Irena shouted sounding the alarm. Everyone in the base camp unit area was out look for the Pilots. "Great, if this gets to Traize...   
  
he'll totally dismiss me for sure!" Irena said to herself. Her palms were sweating and she was shaking inside. "I.. I have to find them   
  
myself... this is my mistake I should fix it!" Iya ran out of the jail cell room and entered the hallway. Out of breath she went into the   
  
room were Mobile Dolls stood. "I'll just borrow a Mobile suit and look for the pilots outside. They must be there!" Iya said running up   
  
to a suit. She climbed up into the machine and started it. "Lets go!" As she opened the base door to release her unit, Traize sent out a   
  
message to everyone at the base camp. "Attention everyone.... Irena Maxwell has stole a Mobile Doll unit and is preparing to go into   
  
space. Stop her at once!" Traize announced. The message got to Iya and she trembled in fear.   
  
"Nothing I can do now, then to fight...." with a smirk on her face.. she pushed up her sun-glasses and high-tailed it out of the base   
  
camp. "I just hope I can find the gundam boys in time, to warn them about the war.. (sighs) I just hope they listen." Iya then flashed   
  
out her rockets and flew far into space. "A mobil suit.. I bet its one of the pilots, which one are you? Come out Come out where ever you are!!"   
  
Irena joked flying up behind the unit. Luckly to her suprise Traize was in that mobile suit. Confronting him and holding her canon against his suit  
  
she said her last words ".... say bye bye gundam pilot..." as she was blown out of her suit into thin air. "YOU FOOL.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE... AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Iya shouted  
  
as she got tossed into the air and knocked out unconscious. "Hmm, get this pethetic excuse for a pilot out of my face gentlemen and take her back  
  
to her room.. get her cleaned up!" Traize said to the pilots of the other suits as he flew back to the base.   
  
Back at the base camp...  
  
"The siren is going off everywhere Heero what do we do now?" Duo shouted leaning against a door while soliders ran around shouting outside.   
  
"We sit here and wait.." Heero said as he sat down on the concrete floor in the dark room they escaped too. All five boys where there, and   
  
with no hand cuffs on either. There was only a computer flickering in the room and a broken light bulb with shattered glass everywhere and  
  
an empty bed.   
  
"So I wonder who's room this is." Wufei procastinated and stood up. He looked around in the room and noticed some girl clothes, glasses  
  
and a blue backpack. "Well would you look at this we've hit the jack pot.." Wufei said as he searched the bag. He noticed a small picture locket  
  
with two black and white pictures in it. "Hey Duo I think you should take a look at this!" Wufei said as he handed him the locket half opened.  
  
Duo stepped back from the door and opened the locket looking at it.   
  
"W-what.. what is this some sort of joke?" Duo said to himself in complete shock. He looked at the picture with trembling hands and threw it across the  
  
room. It hit a wall and smashed into pieces with the pictures lyeing on the floor ripped. "What is it Duo?" Quatre asked sliding over to Duo. "Nothing.. just  
  
leave me alone!" Duo said as he sat against the door quietly his head down and staring at the floor. Wufei who was still searching the bag found a small  
  
black book with the words 'TOP SECRET' on it. He opened it and noticed it was a diary written by a girl with pictures and stats of her Gundam Red Aries.  
  
Trowa looked over Wufei's shoulder and noticed him reading something and looking at stat maps. "Hmm.. " Wufei said as he slide the book towards Duo.  
  
"Read that.. and outloud!" Wufei announced as he stood up and walked over to the computer to see if it was still working.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Nov, 28th year 2010  
  
I, Iya Maxwell has escaped the turmoil and torment of living in a convent all my life, not knowing who I really am. All I know is  
  
that I have a brother I must secretly find. I will be going to work for Mister Traize Kushranadda, and Lady Une of the Oz Alliance. This way  
  
I will be able to find... Duo Maxwell. All I have left of him is a picture! A old picture.. I will find you big brother. Someday!  
  
I must go now, someone's coming, I'm leaving this note for whomever finds it.. please if you read it. Keep it secret keep it safe.  
  
Especially my book, I have Gundam blue prints that shouldn't be messed with! Good luck!  
  
Over and out,  
  
Irena Maxwell  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Reading it outloud, Duo's eyes filled with rage. This was a letter written in a little girls diary, that no one knew of. Duo didn't even know who   
  
she was, yet she claimed to be his sister. Filled with anger and deception, Duo took the book hide it in his jacket and sat against the door in absolute silence. "Duo?   
  
What's the matter?" Quatre asked looking over at Duo who looked like he had the life sucked out of him. "Just leave him alone... lets look at these blue prints and see what her Gundam is   
  
made of!" Heero announced as he looked over Wufei's shoulder at the computer screen.   
  
Wufei tapped on the computer keys. The shattered computer screen made it very difficult to see what was going on. The computer rebooted, and  
  
restarted several times before anyone could actually break in. "Security codes... " Heero said as he took Wufei's place trying to hack into the computer.  
  
"No" Duo said quietly. "Stop it!" He said again this time a bit louder. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW.. YOU LEAVE HER STUFF ALONE!" Duo shouted at Heero who  
  
was at the computer seat. "That's none of our buisness.. " Duo said standing up and slamming the lab top screen shut. "Take it easy Duo  
  
what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Heero asked standing up infront of Duo a bit angry.   
  
"Nothing.. you just can't pry into other people's person lives Heero that's not how it works!" Duo said as he walked back towards the door and  
  
looked out. "Look this place is going to be swarmed with people in a few seconds if we don't get out of here!!" Duo proclaimed looking at   
  
all the soliders running around the place hunting them down. "I agree with Duo, I think we should get out of here.. while we still have the chance."   
  
Trowa announced agreeing with Duo's concept. Trowa approached Duo and stood next to the door. "On my mark you open the door and we blast our   
  
way out.. got it?" Trowa said handing Duo a spare gun that he had with him. "Alright, we'll do it your way." Wufei pulled out his gun that he had hid in his pant leg and stood  
  
next to Trowa waiting his move.   
  
Back outside the room.. trouble was brewing....  
  
"Mr. Traize asked us to bring the girl to her room and get her cleaned up.. do as he says and bring her there right now!" One of the pilots said to the  
  
solider who had Irena in his arms. "Yes sir!" The solider said snapping his feet together, turning around in a half circle, walked towards the room.   
  
"Wait... I hear something, I think someone's coming." Duo said as the boys scattered in the room and hide in the closet. Duo hide under the bed.   
  
Suddenly and quietly the door creaked opening to reveal a dark shadow. "You've caused us so much trouble you brat.. " The solider said placing   
  
Irena onto the bed. He pulled the covers over her. "Traize asked me to clean you up.. so I will!" The solider cracked his knuckles and was about  
  
to slowly take off Irena's shirt when Duo realized his evil intentions. From under the bed Duo grabbed his leg.. "Hey, bastard.. you get your hands off  
  
her you understand me!?" Duo shouted knocking the guy down onto the floor. Duo pulled out his gun and aimed it at the soliders forehead. "You hear me  
  
you better run and get out of my face before I get ugly." Duo said angerly as the solider stood up laughing.   
  
"You fool.. do you really think you can get away with this? I highly doubt it, Mr. Traize knows all!" The solider said cracking his knuckles and leaving the  
  
room chuckling. "Smart ass... " Duo said as he put his gun away. He turned around to look at Irena who looked like she got beat up real badly,  
  
or even blown up. Duo placed his hand on her forehead and smiled at her warmly. The boys came out of the closet and noticed Duo leaning over  
  
Irena. "Duo.. leave her, she's the enemy.. we have to get out of here since the siren stopped and its calm." Heero said confronting Duo.  
  
"Alright.. we'll go!" Duo said in relief, knowing Irena was alright. "But we come back.. for her TONIGHT!" Duo whispered softly to the boys as he left the room with them   
  
following. 


	10. Part 10 Irena's Secret

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course lanuage and sexual content  
  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
  
sue me.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..::Chapter 10: Part Two::..  
  
After escaping the base camp the boys ended up finding themselves wondering the streets without there Gundams. Duo, angry and furious, was at   
  
the point where he was about to loose it. "That's it.. I can't handle it no more! I'm going back." Duo proclaimed in a judgemental tone.  
  
"There's no way I'm leaving that girl in there.... who knows what can happen!" Duo said frustrated. He put his hands on his head and   
  
fell to the floor on his knee's. "Look Duo, she's the enemy you have to understand that. She's against us not with us!" Heero announced  
  
putting his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Duo! If it will make you feel better I'll ask Relena to go visit her and see how she's doing. Since she has access to the   
  
Traize headquarters. What'ya say?" Heero asked stretching a hand out to help his friend off the ground.   
  
Duo stood up, and brushed himself off he looked at Heero, then back at the guys and took a deep sigh. "I think I'm gonna call it a night  
  
I have to get going anyway. Hilde's gonna freak out, I didn't even call her." Duo said in a sad depressed tone of voice. He walked down the  
  
street slouching as he waved bye to the guys. "I think he's worried about that girl." Trowa said putting his hands in his pockets. "I think  
  
we all should go home, we need the rest." Trowa said again as he walked passed Wufei and Heero down the street to.   
  
"Good idea! I'll call Relena tonight and ask her to visit Traize's headquarters tomorrow." Heero said, with his eyes dark and cold. He knew this  
  
girl was trouble but he couldn't bare to tell Duo. He was worried, that he would have to shoot her himself if she got out of hand.   
  
..Back at Duo's house....   
  
Unlocking the door and approaching quietly Duo entered his small house. "Well, I guess Hilde's alseep... " Duo said coming in and closing the  
  
door behind him. He threw his keys on the table and sat down on the couch infront of the TV. He heard the bedroom door quietly crack open  
  
then close quickly. Duo looked over at the door then back at the TV and click it on. "I hope I didn't wake Hilde up." Duo whispered to himself  
  
as he flipped through the channels. Rubbing his eyes, Duo started noticing the TV become blurry. "Man, am I tired!" Duo mentioned dropping  
  
the remote from his hand. He lend back against the couch and fell asleep.   
  
That night, Duo tossed and turned on the couch not able to sleep, for his dreams where devouring his every thought. "Noo... get out of my head!"  
  
Duo shouted putting his hands on his head and tossing on the couch, he was dreaming out loud.   
  
____________________________________  
  
[Inside Duo's dreams, outside of reality]  
  
"Big brother.. hahh ahhahahah *giggling* play with me.. your it okay your it!" (Irena spoke in his dream)  
  
"No.. that voice, that voice.. its back... who are you?" (Duo said to himself dreaming outloud)  
  
"Big brother.. its me Iya, you know who I am.. stop being so silly lets play tag!" (Ireana said wearing a big round hat and cute dress  
  
at the beach that day, with Duo.)  
  
"Iya.. Maxwell! My.. sister? How, you died in a war.. how can it be?" (Duo said speaking to himself in his dream)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH... brother help me.. help me.. DUOOOOOOOOOO..... " (A war broke out and Iya was caught in the middle of it,  
  
so was Duo's family. Everyone died infront of his eyes.. or so they say.)  
  
[Outside of Duo's dream, back to reality]  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. IYA!" Duo said shouting and falling off the couch. Breathing heavily Duo woke up and finally snapped out   
  
of it. "It was a dream... only a dream.. man I really need to get a reality check!" Duo said sitting back on the couch again. He noticed the   
  
bedroom door opened. "Oh no! I woke up Hilde.." Duo said putting his hand on his forehead, sighing deeply Duo leaned back on the couch  
  
and noticed Hilde standing behind him.   
  
"Morning!" Hilde said smiling down at Duo. "You seemed to have had a rough night.. are you okay?" Hilde asked waking around the couch   
  
with a tray in her hands. "Want something to eat?" She asked placing the tray down on the table infront of them.   
  
"No.. No Hilde I don't, I need some air!" Duo said leaving his house and walking out through the kitchen to the back porch. "What.. was  
  
that dream... she, she died in it and I let her die.. but.. I saw her! HOW?" Duo said to himself slamming his fist on the porch railing. His  
  
dream was really getting to him, and it was bothering Duo to a point.   
  
"I need to talk to the guys about this." Duo said leaving the porch and entering the house again.   
  
...Back in Irena's room at the base camp........  
  
"Sir! Its the girl.. she's awake sir, and she's gone." One of the pilots said. He was doing a morning routine check up on the Mobile Dolls, when  
  
he was asked to check up on Irena. He found out she was missing, her bed a mess and small spots of blood in her room. "I think she's bleeding sir, there are signs of blood everywhere.   
  
I think she's hurt bad!" The pilot continued, saluting Traize in his office.   
  
"So she's gone.. hmm!" Traize said holding a glass of whine with a olive in it. "She won't get far if she's bleeding, besides.. an officer  
  
put a tracking device in her clothes, we'll find her anywhere she goes." Traize said taking a sip of his whine.   
  
"Yes sir! Would you like us to put out a warrent for her arrest?" The pilot asked. "No, no need for it. She'll come back.. if she values her  
  
life!" Traize said putting his glass down at a table next to him. He was looking at his birds and admiring there beauty.   
  
"Yes sir! Good day!" The pilot said, tapping the heels of his feet together and walking out. Traize stood in his office admiring his birds  
  
while Irena was getting further and further away. 


	11. Part 11 Irena's Recovery

Note: Please note my fan fictions contain some nudity, course language and sexual content  
  
viewer discression is adviced.   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Perental Guidence strongly suggested for children under 13) Fanfiction Duo's  
  
Rival copyrighted: Sheeta. I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing I only made a strory so don't  
  
sue me.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..::Chapter 11: Part four::.....  
  
...Back in Irena's room at the base camp........  
  
"Sir! Its the girl.. she's awake sir, and she's gone." One of the pilots said. He was doing a morning routine check up on the Mobile Dolls, when  
  
he was asked to check up on Irena. He found out she was missing, her bed a mess and small spots of blood in her room. "I think she's bleeding sir, there are signs of blood everywhere.   
  
I think she's hurt bad!" The pilot continued, saluting Traize in his office.   
  
"So she's gone.. hmm!" Traize said holding a glass of whine with a olive in it. "She won't get far if she's bleeding, besides.. an officer  
  
put a tracking device in her clothes, we'll find her anywhere she goes." Traize said taking a sip of his whine.   
  
"Yes sir! Would you like us to put out a warrent for her arrest?" The pilot asked. "No, no need for it. She'll come back.. if she values her  
  
life!" Traize said putting his glass down at a table next to him. He was looking at his birds and admiring there beauty.   
  
"Yes sir! Good day!" The pilot said, tapping the heels of his feet together and walking out. Traize stood in his office admiring his birds  
  
while Irena was getting further and further away.   
  
.... In the halls of the Base Camp.....  
  
(panting heavily) "Wha-t what-s happening to me...???" Irena said to herself as her hand trembled against the wall as she tried to keep her balance.  
  
"W-why, why am I shaking so much?" Iya asked herself as she put her hand on her blood wound. Her side was dripping with blood from the extreme  
  
blast Traize fired at her. "That fool why did he fire at me?" She said to herself again as she became more faint. "I think.. I'm going to.. f-faint.. ohhhh!" Iya said her last words  
  
as she fell to the floor.   
  
.... In Traize's office.....   
  
"Sir! Ms. Iya Maxwell is spotted in sector 41 it seems she stopped moving. Should I send a pilot out to retrieve her?" A pilot at a computer desk asked while Mr. Traize entered the room.  
  
"Yes, send a pilot to retrive her body right away and return her to her room.. where she belongs, this time make sure you clean her up! I told you she'd be back.. didn't I..? Mmmmhahahh!"  
  
Traize procastinated, with an evil sarcastic laugh.   
  
"Yes sir, I'll send a pilot right away to retrive her body!" The pilot said as he tapped on the computer keys and ordered a pilot to sector 41 to claim the body of Iya Maxwell.   
  
..........Sector -41................  
  
Iya heared sharp foot steps coming towards her, she tried to move but couldn't. She remained still and hoped the foot steps would go away. Iya opened her eyes a bit and noticed a pilot  
  
leaning over her.. closing her eyes, Iya felt her body lighter.  
  
"So this is what Mr. Traize wanted me to retrive a helpless little girl.. poor baby, what's the matter can't find your way home.. AHA HAHHAH HAH!" The pilot said laughing over Iya,  
  
as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. As the pilot carried Iya to her room, he locked the door behind him, and placed her on the bed, he cleaned up her wound and left her to sleep in her  
  
sanctuary. 


End file.
